


Solangelo's ship sets sail

by Keeper2023



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeper2023/pseuds/Keeper2023
Summary: Some solangelo fluff, because who doesn't need solangelo fluff? Will and Nico getting to know each other. This is my first fic that I'm posting, so sorry in advance for any mistakes or style choices.





	1. Oranges (OR Nico doesn't completely embarrass himself, just a little.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm posting, so sorry for any mistakes. I finally worked up the nerve to post this, so have fun. I'll try post one tomorrow too, possibly a birthday special for my birthday (I'm turning13 tomorrow!)
> 
> BTW This takes place right after HoO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> I’ll post a Thalia birthday one on 12/22/17 for Thalia’s birthday!

Nico's POV

I woke up to a knock on the door. It was probably that Apollo kid named Will that wouldn't leave me alone since I got back to camp. It was kind of nice that someone cared about me, but this was getting annoying. I rolled out of bed with a crash and tripped. Will walked in as I tripped and we made contact. His eyes were blue like the sky. His eyes looked like they were laughing. I noticed his bright orange shirt and jeans that looked good on him. I scolded himself for thinking like that. I'd realized that Will was laughing and that I was still on the floor.

"What you laughing about?", Nico asked.

"You. I heard a crash and came in to find you on the on the floor. Not a morning person I take it?", Will said.

"No not really.", I mumbled. You've probably been up since 5:30! Did you have a reason for coming in here?", I replied. I realized I'd sounded a little harsh.

"I've actually been up since 5, for your information. As for why I came in here, I noticed that since you came back, you haven't left your cabin much. You don't normally come out for breakfast either. I was wondering why.", Will said. Nico noticed that Will really was worried about him and seemed to care. Nico decided to answer.

"I like being by myself. It lets me think. I also don't think anyone cares what I do. Most people want nothing to do with me", I said.

"I care about you! I also care about what you do. If you want, I could see if I could snag an orange or some toast from the kitchen, since you missed breakfast and lunch today.", Will offered.

Nico didn't know how much Will cared about him. Nico was blushing at this point and was staring at Will.

"Ssure, I'll, I'll eat an orange", Nico stuttered.

"Great, I'll be right back!", Will said. Will left the cabin with a smile and I was left alone. Man, Will's cute. Those eyes are so blue and… I was snapped out of when thoughts when I heard Will approaching. He walked into the cabin, orange in hand. I took the orange and Will turned to leave. I worked up enough courage to say something;

"Actually, could, could you stay here for a bit, Will?", I asked. Will turned and looked smiled at Nico.

"I'd love too!", Will replied.

I invited Will to sit in a chair next to my bed and he sat down. I ate my orange while Will talked and asked simple questions, like what my favorite color was.

"So what's your favorite color?", Will asked

"Black. I'm guessing yours is yellow?", I replied.

"No, it's actually orange", Will joked. That was able to get a little smile out of me. I finished my orange and started to stare at Will again.

"I'm so stunning, you just can't stop staring at me?", Will joked.

"I, I uh, um.", I stuttered. I tried to think of a witty answer, but couldn't.

"It's okay. I kind of enjoy it. I'm Bi, by the way.", Will said with a laugh.

"Oh, I, uh, cool?", I mumbled. I didn't know much about Will; I wanted to change that.

Will smiled at me and we talked some more. Before I knew it, it was almost time for dinner. Will and I decided to walk to dinner together. I changed, while he ran back to his cabin quickly to grab a sweatshirt. When he got back to my cabin, he found me wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. We walked together to dinner. Somehow it came up that I was always lonely at my table, and Will invited me to join the Apollo table. Will sat down and asked Kayla and Austin to move over for me. They gave Will a questioning look but moved. I sat on the end and started to eat (after offering some of his food to Hades).

From Will's POV

When Nico sat down at the Apollo table, I got some questioning looks from his cabin. I told them that Nico had been lonely at his table and earned a glare from Nico. He was quiet during dinner and only talked a little with me. While we were finishing up, Chiron reminded us that after dinner today, they would have free-time indoors (no war games). He mentioned something about an argument between Zeus and Hera, so I assumed it was because of the thunder and possible flooding. Great! Nico and I can hang out in his cabin! When we were done, I grabbed Nico by his sweatshirt hood and pulled him aside.

"Hey, what was that for?", Nico asked.

"I was wondering if I could hang out in your cabin with you.", I replied. I gave him one of my famous smiles.

"Uh, sssure. Do you wwwant to play a game or something?", He said. He seemed confused why I

wanted to spend time with him.

"Sure, or we could just talk. I want to get to know you better.", I said.

Nico led me back to his cabin and opened the door. He sat on his bed, which I noticed it had made since the last time we'd been here. I sat in the same chair and he asked what I wanted to do. I asked if he had any games. He opened a drawer that had some games in it. I saw some Mythomagic cards and figurines and asked about them. Apparently, he used to be obsessed with them. His sister found one for him right before she died. I decided to change the subject and pulled out a deck of cards.

We spread out on the ground and started playing BS (AKA peanut butter). At some point, Nico spaced out and I surprised him when he snapped out of it. He yelled something that sounded scooza. I asked him about it and he said it means "sorry" in Italian. I also found out he's fluent in Italian because he lived in Italy. We finished the game (Nico won) and he sat back on his bed.

I sat in the chair across from him. I asked him more questions and to my surprise, he seemed interested in my life too. Nico fell asleep at some point and started to go back to my cabin. Right before I closed the door, Nico woke up. He seemed to sense I was leaving. He told me to come back. I sat back in the chair for a few minutes. We talked for a little longer. I realized the time, and I said goodbye. Nico mumbled a goodbye and I thought I heard something about McDonald's? He was clearly tired. On my way back, Annabeth was leaving Percy's cabin. She saw me and walked over to me.

"What were you doing in Nico's cabin at this hour?", Annabeth asked.

"I could ask you the same for Percy's cabin.", Will replied.

"Touche. I was talking with Percy if you must know.", Annabeth said.

"Is that all you were doing?", I asked with a smug grin. She gave me a shove.

"None of your business. Now the answer to my question?", She urged.

"I was getting to know Nico. We played a game." I replied.

"Nico's nice. I also think he likes you.", Annabeth said with a grin.

"Like as a friend or…" I asked

"More than that I think.", Annabeth said.

"Really?", I asked.

"Yeah, I mean have you noticed that he stutters when he's nervous, like when he's around you? Also, he has a habit of staring at you. I' surprised you didn't notice."

"Yeah, I guess. I like Nico too."

"You should tell him that!"

"Okay, maybe tomorrow."

"No, definitely tomorrow, or I'll tell Percy and he'll make a mess out of it. You don't want that do you?"

"Okay, Okay, I get the hint! Definitely tomorrow! Thanks, Annabeth, see you tomorrow!"

"No problem, bye!"

I was able to slip back into my cabin without many people seeing and without any questions. I got to my bed and changed. I climbed into my bed and read a little. I couldn't focus, so I gave up on that. I played with different scenarios of what I would say to Nico tomorrow in my head. I fell asleep thinking about Nico and what I'd tell him tomorrow. Luckily Zeus's argument lasted a few days, so we were trapped inside. I'd get plenty of time with Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Thalia's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Percy plan a birthday party for Thalia and it gets out of control. There's glitter, trees, and Percy and Jason both get tackled by Thalia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Thalia! (Thalia's birthday is 12/22 FYI)

Jason’s POV

When I woke up I had a notification on my phone (Leo made a demigod safe phone (at least he told us they were safe)). I totally forgot, tomorrow was Thalia’s birthday! I quickly got dressed and went to breakfast. I made the mistake of telling Percy about Thalia’s birthday.

“We should do something! What kind of party do you think she’d want?”, Percy asked.

“I think she’d want a tree themed one!”, I answered. I could already tell where this was going.

“Yes, and maybe a punk theme?”, I said.

“YES, let’s meet in my cabin after breakfast to plan this!”, Jason said.

After breakfast, the Percy and I ran off to the Poseidon cabin to finish plotting out Thalia’s birthday. We left Piper and Annabeth alone and in our absence they talked about how badly our plan was going to go.

“They’re going to anger a god or something!”, Annabeth exclaimed.

“I know, but shouldn’t we be used to there plans at this point. Do you remember when they threw a party for Mr. D and the grape juice incident?”, Piper commented.

“Yeah, I do. We should probably go help them so they don’t burn down the world.”, Annabeth said.

“You’re right.”, Piper answered.

They jogged off to the Poseidon cabin. When they walked into the cabin, they were greeted by glitter. Not just some glitter but, glitter EVERYWHERE. It looked like a glitter bomb went off.

“Woah, what happened here?”, Piper asked.

“Well, we thought Thalia might enjoy a tree themed party and we made a pine tree and thought it needed some glitter.”, I started.

“And you know glitter, once you use some, the rest of it goes everywhere. Also, glitter never leaves.”, Percy explained. At this point both boys had huge grins on their faces; Their girlfriends were also very annoyed at them.

Annabeth using her Athena genes, decided to try to save this trainwreck. Besides, Annabeth wanted to see Thalia again. So, with Annabeth in control, they spent the rest of the afternoon planning. Piper organized food and Annabeth picked music and booked the dining hall for the event. The boys were fooling around with the decorations. At some point, Leo walked in and started playing with some candles he found (fire was involved). At around 4, everything was planned and ready for tomorrow, except they hadn’t invited Thalia yet.

Annabeth’s POV

I decided the best way to contact Thalia was with an Iris message. I threw a drachma into some mist and contacted Thalia. I let Jason take over from there. I didn’t hear what he said, but he said that Thalia would be there. I hung out with Percy for the rest of the day.

The next day I was woken up by some clamor. I rolled out of bed to check it out. Outside I saw Jason and Percy running from Thalia. I went over to Thalia and apparently, Jason told her there was an emergency. I let her chase down Jason, but I chased Percy down myself. I snuck up behind him and flipped him over. He was in hysterics. He jumped back up and leaned in to kiss me, but I flipped him over again and walked away.

“Come on Annabeth! It was Jason’s idea!”, Percy yelled as I walked away. I didn’t give him the satisfaction of an answer. His sea green eyes followed me as I looked for Thalia.

I found Thalia tackling Jason while Jason was pleading for her to stop. Once she was satisfied, she released Jason and came over to me.

“I hope you didn’t have any part in this! I thought that this was a real emergency!”, Thalia yelled.

“I only helped a little, otherwise this would have been even more of a trainwreck. They wanted a tree and glitter themed party; Can you believe them?”, I asked.

“They’re a perfect example of why I’m a hunter and gave up the presence of men.”, Thalia grumbled.

“Yeah, well Percy’s lucky I can’t be mad at him for long, or else he’d be running.”, I commented.

“Nice to see you again, and even at a time that the world isn’t at stake! Thanks for keeping Jason and Percy under control. Without you, there would probably be trees and glitter everywhere!”, Thalia said.

“We don’t have anything for your birthday planned until later, so you’re welcome to hang out with me or you can roam camp for a while. Oh, Happy Birthday by the way!”, Annabeth said.

“Thanks, I think I’ll be in the weapons area. Are we having the traditional capture the flag game? I can tell the hunters to prepare for that.”

“Yes, actually most of what we planned was capture the flag.” Thalia walked off and I went back to the Athena cabin to get dressed.

The hunters sat at the Artemis table for breakfast and went over strategies for capture the flag. I hung out with Percy, Jason, and Piper until dinner. We ate in the decorated pavilion and after we all went to get ready for capture the flag.

The hunters grabbed their bows and the campers got their armor on. We walked to the woods and started the game. Kayla and I were on guard. Kayla saw a hunter approaching and went to disarm her. While she was occupied, two hunters snuck up on me and captured the flag and ran off silently. I didn’t even realize it until I heard shouts from other campers.

I found Thalia and lead the campers back to the pavilion for her party. There was food and Fall Out Boy playing in the background. Everything was going fine until Jason brought out the cake.The cake was shaped like a tree and Thalia saw it before me. Thalia started running full speed towards Jason and he started running. He ran into Percy and dropped the cake. When Percy saw Thalia, he sprayed her with water. She looked infuriated. Both of the boys ran for their lives. Thalia caught up with them quickly and flipped both of them over and dragged them behind towards the lake.

I followed because I wanted to find out what dumb thing Percy would do next. Turns out, his idea was to spray her with water again, which only made her madder. She started yelling at both of them. Percy looked as if he was going to burst into laughter and he did. Jason started laughing too and Thalia eventually gave in. Percy came running over tome and fell over with laughter. Jason couldn’t even leave the beach. I fell over laughing too.

“Did you, see, her, face? She was ma-ad!”, Percy gasped.

“Yes, she had you and Jason begging for mercy!”, I laughed. I could see that mischievous sparkle in his eye.

“I think I handled her pretty well!”, Percy commented.

“Mh, hm. Yeah, sure. Please tell me that was the last big idea that you guys had planned for today, if it isn’t I’d postpone any other shenanigans if you want to live.”, I said. I was on the ground at this point and laughing with Percy.

“I think that was the last of what we had planned.”, Percy said.

“You think?!”, I asked.

“Yeah, well we had a lot planned, it’s hard to keep up with!”, Percy exclaimed.

“PERCY, JASON!!”, Thalia screamed.

“Oh yeah, forgot about the pine tree we made. I’ll be back!”, Percy said. I gave him a kiss and he ran off to warn Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! My next chapter will be solangelo, I promise. I just couldn't forget about Thalia's birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add requests in the comments. Also, I wasn't sure of the length, so please tell me if you liked it. If I make the chapters shorter, I can update more often. I'll post this on my Tumblr and Wattpad too.
> 
> I also have a question for people that make fanart, or write fanfics; Do any of you listen to music while making/writing them? I tend to listen to FOB (Fall Out Boy).


End file.
